All I Want For Christmas Is You
by RebaForever15
Summary: Just a little Christmas fic for all you Bond/M lovers. Merry Christmas to you all xxx


**Just a little Bond/M Christmas Fic. Have a wonderful holiday season to all the Bond/M fans out there xxxx**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You.**

It was a few days before Christmas and the snow was falling heavily outside as James sat patiently awaiting M's arrival. It was just after 9pm so he knew that she wouldn't be much longer. He sat by the warm fire that he'd just lit and his mind began to wander back to that awful night at Skyfall. Seeing Silva holding the gun to M's head, James himself throwing the knife into Silva's back and M slowly falling into James arms. Those horrible moments would haunt him for the rest of his days. How close he had come to loosing one of the most important women in his life, those days in the hospital afterwards, praying that she'd pull through. After what had happened at Skyfall, he vowed never to let anything else ever happen to her again. Life was too short and in their line of work that had never rang more true. M nearly dying had made him realise just how much she meant to him and there was no better time to let her know that than at Christmas. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed when he heard the front door opening. He slowly stood up as he waited for the telling off he was sure to recieve.

The first thing M noticed when she entered her home was the warmth that greeted her. As she walked through to the sittingroom, she saw him. She wasn't really suprised to see him standing there. After everything that had happened in the last few months, Bond had become overly protective of her. She knew how worried he had been, never leaving her side at the hospital. She owed him so much and she was well aware of that because without him she would have most certainly been dead.

"I wondered how long it would take you, before you showed up here."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"I think I've gotten used to you dropping by whenever you feel like it. How long have you been here."

"A few hours."

He walked over to her and helped her to remove her coat. As he got nearer, she inhaled his scent. She could never remember any other man smelling as good as he always did.

"I have a suprise for you." He whispered.

She looked at him with curiosity as she allowed him to take hold of her hand and guide her into the diningroom. When she walked in, she was greeted with a beautifully laid table, candles and red wine. She couldn't help but smile at the effort he'd gone too.

"What's all this for." She asked.

"Well, it's been a shit few months for you and I thought you deserved to be spoiled."

As she watched him closely, she could see that there was more to all of this than just spoiling her. She took a seat at the dining table and pulled James down with her.

"What's going on in that head of your's Bond."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't treat me like a fool. You know exactly what I bloody well mean. After everything with Silva and Skyfall, you've barely let me out of your sight. What's going on?"

He was well aware of how over protective he'd been and now he was going to have to tell her the truth. He could feel her eyes on him and when he eventually looked up, he saw her smiling at him.

"James, tell me what's going on." She pleaded.

He moved his chair a little closer to her and took hold of her hand.

"What happened at Skyfall, well it scared me alot. More than I care to admit. When you fell into my arms and I saw all that blood. The thought that you might not make it, terrified me."

"Oh James."

"Never getting the chance to tell you that..."

"That what?"

"That I'm in love with you."

"You're what."

"I'm in love with you. All that you are and more."

"Don't be silly. What could you possibly see in an old woman like me."

"Where do I start. You're couragious, you're determined, you're loyal to your Country and my god are you beautiful."

"Stop it."

"I don't believe it. Did I just witness the Evil Queen of Numbers blush."

"You could have your pick of women."

"I don't want just any woman. I want you. I love you and I can't stand the thought of ever loosing you."

"Why are you telling me all of this now."

"Why, because it's Christmas and at Christmas you tell the truth."

"You really are full of suprises, aren't you James."

"I have a few more up my sleeve." He smirked.

She gave his hand a small squeeze and a genuinally happy smile. He smiled back at her and began to stand up, pulling M up with him. They stood inches apart, the firelight bouncing off them. James pulled her into him and placed a loving kiss on her lips which she immediately responded too. She looked lovingly into his eyes, not quite believing that she was kissing James Bond.

"Tell me you feel the same way M."

"This is all so sudden James."

"To kiss me like you just did, you must feel something."

"Ofcourse I do, it's just that I'm afraid. Silly I know."

"No you're not. Look, we both have 2 days off now that it's Christmas. Spend it with me."

"Christmas with you."

"Well why not. Your Children aren't spending it with you, are they?"

"No, no they're not."

"So, come on then. Live a little. There's a lovely dinner already for you. Go and take a nice hot bath and relax and then we can enjoy ourselves and get to know each other outside of MI6." He winked.

"You're a very hard man to say no too."

"I know. So, how about it."

"You really want to spend Christmas with me."

He looked at her with so much love in his eyes. He pulled her in for another loving kiss and whispered in her ear.

"M. All I want for Christmas, is you."

Finxx

**Merry Christmas my lovely readers. Please review xxx**


End file.
